


Three's A Crowd

by dannydevito



Series: JJ The Brain Dead Cumslut [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Violence, Scat, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: JJ, Yuri and Isabella decide to have some fun together.





	

Yuri made his way down to the basement of his grandfather’s house and smiled at the site that greeted him. The site of JJ’s blank, glassy eyes stare also caused blood to rush down into his cock. Ever since Yuri had injected a concoction of bleach and muriatic acid into JJ’s brain, his lover had become a docile, pliant slave obsessed with pleasing his masters. Yuri nodded to Isabella Yang, JJ’s fiancé, who had already been playing with JJ.

“How has he been today?” Yuri asked, shoving his hand into JJ’s lush mouth and giving his tongue a painful squeeze. The blonde smiled at the muffled cry that JJ gave to the pinch, there’d be plenty more of that tonight.

“He cries so much when you leave it’s pathetic.” Isabella responded looking down at the Canadian teen with disgust. “Wouldn’t stop rubbing himself against the sheet like a bitch in heat. I ended up giving him the small cage today.”

Yuri smirked at the sight of JJ’s red, hot cock stuffed into the small cock cage, the meat of his dick was straining against the metal and Yuri would almost be worried at the poor circulation if he had cared about JJ at all. JJ was only a warm hole to him at the end of the day. The second JJ’s hole become too over-stretched for Yuri he would get rid of him.

JJ started to whimper and reached a shaking hand towards Yuri’s groin and started to paw at it, like a cat with a ball of yarn. Yuri rolled his eyes and cracked his hand across JJ’s face. The force of the strike knocked JJ onto his side and the brain-dead teen started sniveling like a pig. Yuri chuckled at the sight, look at how far the mighty King JJ had fallen.

Isablla roughly grabbed JJ’s hair and gave it a hard yank, forcing him onto his knees. “If you don’t shut the fuck up right now no caca for you!!” JJ’s eyes winded at this, although they had still remained as dull and lifeless as always, and bit his lips to try muffle his blubbering.

“Good boy.” Yuri hummed as he started to undo his pants, giving his cock a few rough strokes to bring himself to hardness. He scoffed at the way JJ’s eyes hungrily followed the movement of his hand, licking his lips in anticipation. “Daddy and Mommy are going to stuff you now.”

“I want his mouth today.” Yuri told Isabella, the woman nodded in agreement before retrieving her 13-inch strap-on dildo and fastening it around her waist. They manipulated the tall teens body so that he was on all fours, ass up. Isabella spat at the gaudy tramp stamp JJ had imprinted onto the skin of the small of his back.

Yuri grabbed JJ’s chin and forced his mouth open. The Russian teen could feel his cock throb at the site before him. Last night Isabella and Yuri had paid for a back-alley dentist to remove all of JJ’s teeth. The older teen had a rather annoying habit of using his teeth while blowing Yuri. After countless punishments JJ continued to use teeth so in retaliation Isabella and Yuri had agreed to take his teeth away from him. If the king was going to act like a brat, they were going to treat him like a brat. The dentist had warned them that rough play today would hurt JJ’s sore and tender mouth and to stick to anal only, but Yuri couldn’t give a fuck, he wanted to fuck JJ’s face and there was not a single force in the world that was going to stop him. Yuri hoped that after this session JJ’s mouth would be a red, gory mess. Maybe then the Canadian would learn his lesson.

Yuri took one final glance at JJ’s red, toothless gums before plunging his dick into his mouth, thrusting hard and fast so he hit the back of JJ’s throat. The older teen’s throat spasm around his dick and he made a small choking sound, that was muffled by Yuri’s cock. JJ kept his hands balled into fists, to stop himself from grabbing at Yuri’s slim hips. He had learned his lesson the hard way, the last time he accidentally touched Yuri all his fingers had been snapped and broken. Yuri didn’t want a dirty animal like him pawing at him, ever.  

Yuri continued to snap his hips into JJ’s face at a brutal pace, not giving the Canadian a single moment to try and catch his breath. The blonde felt pleasure race through his small body at the sight of The Kings face streaked with tears and snot, his dead glassy eyes showing not a single sign of intelligence behind them and mouth stuffed full of Russian cock. Yuri knew that if JJ still had his mind, nothing would change he would still be a greedy cum-slut who begged him and Isabella for dick every hour of the day.

Yuri watched with glee as blood began to dribble out of JJ’s mouth, coating his lips and Yuri’s cock with the sticky red liquid. Yuri started shoving his dick into JJ’s abused mouth at an even rougher pace if possible. The blonde teen looked up to see how Isabella was getting on and chuckled when he seen that she had ripped and torn at the soft skin of JJ’s hips and thighs with her sharp, claw like talons and relentless grip.

“I’m gonna cum.” Yuri groaned as he pulled out and splashed JJ’s blank face with ropes upon ropes of his cum. The cum had a slight pink tinge to it from the large amount of blood that had covered Yuri’s dick. Isabella who had also pulled out of JJ’s spread and loose asshole had come to join Yuri near JJ’s face, gave the Canadians ear a harsh pull and warned him not to lick a drop of the cum up.

Yuri forced JJ’s mouth open to inspect the damage and felt his face flush with pride at the sight of his torn, open bleeding gums. Isabella shoved her fist into the open mouth and pressed a sharp claw into the vulnerable tissue and cackled at the distraught cry that pulled from his throat.

“Is the slut ready for his caca?” Yuri asked and rolled his eyes at JJ’s overly enthusiastic nod, he was such an idiot, brain dead or not.

Yuri walked over to the cat litter box in the corner of the room and scrunched his nose at the stench wafting from it, what the fuck were they feeding the cat? He slapped the box down in front of JJ and ordered him to eat. Yuri felt his lip curl in disgust at the eager way JJ ate the cat shit. Soon enough JJ mouth was smeared brown with the nasty cat poop, small chunks of dirty cat litter stuck to his sticky cheeks. He looked vile and Yuri snapped a photo of to send off to the Canadians parents, one of his greatest pleasures in life was sending the distraught parents picture after picture of their golden son, in obscene dirty poses.

“Come on Isabella let’s go.” Yuri sighed as he started to pull his jeans back on. “I can’t stand being in the same room as this pig for too long. It smells like crap in here.”

“You not gonna let him cum?” Isabella asked, securing JJ’s restraints to the bed. Yuri took a glance at JJ’s cock, it had now turned an angry purple colour. Yuri shook his head in response and started making his way out of the basement, ignoring JJ’s whining. He didn’t want the older teen to get any pleasure from their activities.

Yuri waited for Isabella to leave the basement before locking the door and slipping the key into his jean pocket. He walked Isabella to the front door, giving her a quick kiss goodbye. He watched her make her way down the street and turn the corner before closing the door with a sigh. He jumped in surprise when he turned around and seen his grandpa standing behind him.

“Good study session, huh?” His Grandfather asked with a grin on his face.

“You could say that.” Yuri chuckled in response. The Oldman had mistaken the noises coming from the basement as Isabella and Yuri hooking up, he was none the wiser that Yuri had the Canadian King of figure skating held as prisoner in the basement, that his sole source of nutrition was Yuri’s cum and whatever the cat left in the litter box, that Yuri had destroyed and corrupted his mind to nothing. Yuri didn’t plan on correcting his grandpa anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!!!


End file.
